


On That Day

by loudfoule



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudfoule/pseuds/loudfoule
Summary: Just a year ago, they were risking their own lives in order to catch Kira once and for all. But what was meant to be a suicide mission came out to be the turning point of everything.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	On That Day

Mello was waiting for that painful clutching in his chest, meaning that Takada had written down his real name.

As if the wait wasn't agonizing enough, his mind made him reflect on his life and how it could have been if things never went this way.

He would have published the book he was writing down about the LABB Murder Cases. Maybe he could even write another one on that other episode L told him during their meeting, about the fight between L, Eraldo Coil, and Deneuve.

He thought about Wammy’s House and the impact it had on him.

He thought about that big-headed twit Near and how he chose to sacrifice himself to make sure the albino could finally catch Kira and put an end to all of this. What could have happened if he had accepted to work with him as L's successor? Who knows.

He thought about L and wondered whether he felt the same way he’s feeling right now, awaiting death helplessly.

He thought about his parents, with whom he would probably reunite in the afterlife.

And, of course, he thought about Matt.

Mello snickered when he realized he was smiling. His mind was reliving the night they just spent together. He still couldn’t believe they finally confessed their feelings to each other after all those years.

If anyone ever dared to tell him he was getting sappy, he would have killed them right on the spot. But now, no one could see him. And besides, evoking those moments of bliss made him nearly forget about what was going to happen. And, above all, about what had already happened.

_Matt was dead._

On second thought, he was almost eager to die: at least he wouldn't be haunted by the image of the redhead lying on the ground. _His_ redhead. His only comfort was the certainty that he would reach him soon.

But seconds became minutes, minutes became hours. And still, nothing happened.

He was confused. Takada knew his real name: there was no way Kira didn’t tell her. She knew his face as well, for he had taken his helmet away in front of her. He even let her cover herself with that blanket even though he was 99% sure she had a piece of the notebook hidden in her underwear. Everything was going according to his plan. So why wasn’t he dead?

There was a strange smell in the air, but he couldn’t really pick out what it was. He opened his eyes and saw a weak light coming from the back of the truck.

It must be sunrise, he thought.

But his eyes started to burn.

_Smoke._

His heartbeat quickened instantly.

_Not again._

Flames were nearing him. Panicking, he tried to focus, to search for a way out. But there was no way out. Not this time. There was no Matt to save him anymore. His survival instinct was kicking in, but he couldn’t do anything. He was like a caged animal.

Resigned, he chuckled. Him, dying in an abandoned church, because of a fire? How ironic.

He clutched his rosary, saying a few prayers and asking forgiveness for his sins, even though he was pretty sure he was already way beyond redemption.

He was starting to lose consciousness.

At last.

Before giving up, he breathed his last word: Matt’s name.

* * *

A steady beeping noise was filling his ears. Fuck Matt and his damned handheld. Wait, scratch that: Matt’s gone. Then what was it? No, that was not the same beeping he was used to. Groaning, he opened his eyes. He was in a hospital bed.

“Mello!! God, you’re awake!”

Before he could even register what the hell was happening, he saw nothing but messy red hair as he felt himself wrapped in a tight hug.

“M-Matt?” He tried to speak, but his voice came out hoarse and raspy.

“Shh, it’s alright Mels, it’s over.”

“Wha- How- you… you were-“ he choked on his own words. “I-I saw you…”

“Seems like they couldn’t kill me after all! Those damned bodyguards could really aim worse than stormtroopers.”

“Yeah, yeah, play it cool, superhero.”

Wait, wasn’t that Linda’s voice? No way.

Seeing Mello’s puzzled look, the hacker quickly explained that he had been saved by Linda who, disguised as a paramedic, took him away before it was too late. Luckily, he didn’t have any fatal wounds. And then, thanks to his instructions, Near managed to reach Mello and take him out of the fire on time.

“I don’t understand… I was supposed to die because of the notebook!”

Matt waved a scorched piece of paper in front of him. There was something written on it, but it was impossible to read if he kept on moving it like that, so Mello snatched it from his hand.

“Mihail Kheel… Mikhail Kiel… Mikael Kihel… Michael Kheehl… Mihael Keehl…”. He went on reading his name misspelled all over the piece of paper without really seeing the point of it all. Sure, his name wasn't written correctly, but Takada had it right once.

As if he read his mind, Matt went on explaining enthusiastically. “Don’t you remember? If a person’s name has been misspelled four times, that person becomes immune to the notebook! It was in the rules you told me!”. His big smile and high-pitched voice made him look like a child who had just been given a new toy.

Mello’s eyes widened in realization, but before he could reply, Matt kissed him softly. And with that kiss, Mello knew how to breathe again.

* * *

Soon they went back to their lives. Matt kept on hacking. Mello, instead, finally decided to give up on the whole rivalry thing and went to work together with Near as L.

He was happy. After all, he had everything he ever wished for.

Well, not everything.

He had been eating even more chocolate than usual and clenching his rosary all day. Not to mention that he’d been tapping his foot a mile a minute. Matt could easily tell something was troubling him. Old habits die hard.

As the day went by, Matt was starting to get crazy. He knew pushing Mello would bring no good, but what was going on? Was he about to leave? Was he going back to the Mafia? His mind raced to every worst possibility.

“Matt, I… I need to tell you something.”

Here we are. Matt immediately turned off his handheld without bothering to save the game. He was too worried to wait anymore.

Mello opened his mouth, but he seemed to have lost the ability to speak. He looked anywhere but the man in front of him.

“Mel, you’re freaking me out. Is there something wrong?”

“No, it’s just…”

He moved away, pacing the room. What happened to his whole mafia persona? He used to sentence over someone’s life without flickering, and now he couldn’t even look at his partner straight in the eyes? 

“Well, you remember when we kidnapped Takada, right?”

“Of course I do.”

“When I saw you dead...” even after months, he still couldn’t say it without a crack in his voice. He sighed when he felt Matt’s hand on his shoulder. “I… I could never live without you.”

“Yeah, me neither, but-”

“On that day, I thought about many things. About every regret I had. And in all of them, there was you. I regretted having left Wammy’s in the first place. I regretted getting you involved in the Kira case. And most of all, I regretted the life we could have had.”

“I don’t understand where you’re getting at.” his tone was heavy with concern. 

“Will you fucking just let me finish?”

“Jeez, no need to be so fu-”

“Will you marry me?” he blurted out.

Matt’s jaw dropped. Now he was the one at a loss of words. His mind went completely blank.

The blonde studied the gamer’s face. He expected every kind of reaction, but this was certainly not one of them.

“Listen, never mind. I don’t know what the hell was going on in my mind and-” Mello’s words were cut by Matt’s lips.

After a while they parted, breathless, and let their foreheads touch.

“So… is it a yes?”

Matt laughed.

“Do I really have to answer?”

* * *

And so here they were, on the day they were supposed to die, marching hand in hand across the aisle.

Matt was fine with something informal, but of course, Mello wanted to get married in a church.

During the ceremony, Mello couldn’t help but think that this might have been their funeral.

Matt rubbed the back of the blond's hand with his thumb, sensing something was off with his soon-to-be husband, and smiled reassuringly. How the hell could he always know what was crossing his mind?

“And now for the promises. Matt, would you like to start?”

“Sure!” he exclaimed cheerfully, but then, after a few moments of silence, his eyes widened in panic.

Mello tried to read his face. Was he having second thoughts? God, if he were to dump him at the altar…

“Oh damn, I forgot the speech. Fuck.”

Mello burst out laughing. Matt would never change.

“Alright… You know, when we were kids, everyone always used to mock the way I would always follow you like a lapdog. To be honest, I wished nothing more. I took it as an honor and a mission. I was meant to stay with you, I’ve always known it. We went through everything together. I don’t know what life has planned ahead for us, but I’m sure of one thing: that I will always be by your side, Mihael Keehl, no matter what.”

Now it was Mello’s turn to speak.

He started, but the words died in his throat. He took a moment to recollect himself before making his feelings way too obvious.

“Aw, tough leather guy’s getting emotional!”

In full response, Mello hit him in the arm.

“Fuck you, Jeevas.”

Matt smirked. “Maybe tonight.”

Mello closed his eyes and sighed, reminding himself he was in a sacred place.

“You’re never going to make it easy, huh?”

Matt smiled like an innocent child. “Never.”

That’s what Mello loved the most about him. Even after everything he’s been through - and Mello mostly had to blame himself for that - Matt still had that carefree attitude.

Mello took a deep breath, and icy-blue eyes met emerald-green ones.

“I know I already gave you my word a long time ago, and I broke that promise. I know I broke your heart the night I left Wammy’s. I knew being alone was your worst fear, and yet I abandoned you. I harmed you in the worst way I could, and I’ll never forgive myself for that. I’m a terrible human being who’s done ever more terrible things. I am a sinner. I should be burning in Hell for all I’ve done. But you saved me. Literally. I would be dead without you. I know I always let you down. Still, I find you there, next to me. And I know it won’t be easy. _I_ won’t be easy. But I swear, Mail Jeevas, I swear I’m never going to leave you again. Ever.”

They smiled, lost in each other’s eyes for what seemed an eternity. The world ceased to exist. It was just the two of them now. If this was a dream, then neither of them wanted to wake up.

The priest cleared his voice, trying to regain their attention. Mello couldn’t help but grin whereas Matt blushed, apologizing.

The blond was growing more and more impatient. Everyone could see that.

The priest smiled at them. “Yes, you may now kiss.”

He didn’t even wait till the end of the sentence. He went straight to Matt’s lips, kissing his now-husband desperately.

Because fuck Kira. Fuck Wammy’s and fuck L as well. This is way much better than being number one. This is what they always dreamt but never dared to wish for. 

And this is real.

They did it.

Yes, on that day they were meant to die. But, in the end, it has been the day they really started living.


End file.
